It came over me in rush
by rienne o-.-o
Summary: Rukawa, who doesn't care about girls unexpectedly falls to a not so known shy and quiet Fuji...last chapter
1. Existance

IT CAME OVER ME IN A RUSH  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Rienne: Ta da! My second fanfic!  
Rukawa: Who are you?!  
Rienne: Me! I am going to be your new director, manager,  
producer and author of the fanfic It Came Over Me In A  
Rush!!!  
Rukawa: Get out of here we're practicing for the finals!!  
Rienne: Sowee! but whether you like it or not I am going  
to be here til the end of the story! Plus! I have a contract.  
Rukawa: Someone call my lawyer!  
*Rienne hits Rukawa's head with a fan  
Rienne: Now to look for the leading lady! Sowee...Toufa  
but you can't!  
*Three girls entered the room  
Haruko: Can I be the leading lady!?  
Rienne: I'm not a Haruko fan...  
*Haruko frowned  
Rienne: You! yes you! You are perfect!  
*Rienne points to Fuji  
*All Rukawa fans evily glared dagger looks to Fuji  
Fuji: You must be kidding!  
Rienne: You two are perfect! This is the first time I would  
attempt to make a comedy so you better like it!!   
Lights, camera, ACTION!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1Existance  
  
"RUKAWA RUKAWA L-O-V-E RUKAWA" shout all the   
girls specially the trio cheerleaders of Rukawa Kaede ace and  
captain of Shohoku. "Rukawa..."said a drooling Haruko with  
heart shapes on her eyes. Beside her were two girls the one is  
wearing two ponytails and the other has a shoulder length and  
fly away at the back but not infront, hair. (got it?) "Hey guys  
isn't Rukawa great and handsome" said Haruko as she looks at  
a guy in the court who has a messy raven hair. The cheers  
became louder after he dunk the ball perfectly in the net.   
'Absolutely good!' thought the girl with a shoulder length hair  
who was actually Fuji. The game ended and again Shohoku   
won the game. And all you could hear was the team Shohoku  
and the great ace captain Rukawa Kaede.  
  
The next day...  
  
"Rukawasan, the game you played yesterday was great! I know   
from the begining our team would win" Haruko gave him the  
most beautiful smile she could ever give, but Rukawa just snob  
her then went on walking passing the frozen Haruko looking at  
him. "You can't allow him just to do that to you, Haruko! Why  
don't you talk to him with courage?"asked Fuji. "Haruko is too  
chicken to talk to Rukawa" said Matsui. "She will never ever   
have a chance to our Rukawa" suddenly girls surrounded them.  
"You guys judged like you are ever close to him"Fuji shouted.  
"Yes we are close to him!"they answered. "When he goes for  
a walk we always spy at him, we always know when he sleeps,  
what road he takes, his bio data and all the information about   
him" they laughed. "Like you also know what is the color of  
his underwear" Fuji snorted. "White" said another fan then all   
looked at her, she was as red as a tomato. "They would never   
learn" said Matsui. So they carried the hurt Haruko and left the   
Rukawa fan's mob.  
  
"Fuji-san, can you please hand this to Rukawa" Haruko begged.  
"But why not you Haruko" Fuji asked. "Coz...I'm afraid that he  
might snub me again and you know how much it hurts" Haruko  
begged more. "Oh..alright"Fuji accepted. "Can you also give this  
to Rukawa" said Matsui as she handed another letter. "Okay"  
she smiled. Then a group of Rukawa fans started to give Fuji thier  
letters for Rukawa. "What's happening?!" said Fuji as the letters   
increase at her arms. "They must have seen us giving to you our  
letters for Rukawa so they thought of giving it all to you"said   
Haruko. "Why me..." Fuji said. "Hey I thought you always want  
to help so here's your chance"Haruko smiled. Fuji nodded and   
smiled back. 'This is going to be shameful' she thought.  
  
After the practice, Rukawa left the court and sat under a tree.   
"Rukawa-san?!"Fuji went near Rukawa holding a lot of letters.  
Rukawa looked at Fuji in wonder. "Ah...Rukawa-san, alot of  
girls begged me to give this to you" she blushed as she hand the  
letters to Rukawa. Rukawa stood up and went near the trash can  
then throwed all the letters. "Hey! what are you doing!!!" she   
shouted. "What do you think...throwing the letters"he said. "Do  
you know what you are thinking! Can't you just read even one"  
Fuji said as she gets one letter that fell in the ground. "No" he  
answered. "You know what, you must be thankful many cared  
for you" Fuji's bangs covered her eyes. Rukawa turn to look at  
her "Do you think I like being existed" he said in a low voice.  
"One thing anyone wants to have is existance. After students   
graduate thier name just disappear...but your different. Your  
name Rukawa Kaede would be history in this school." she smiled.  
"This thing is one thing you can be proud of and can tell your  
wife then your children then others, so you must be glad that many  
would remember you"she hands the letter to Rukawa. Rukawa  
reached the letter then snub her and left, leaving her smiling at him.  
  
'Someday you would know the importance of existance' she thought.  
  
'Existance' Rukawa thought as he looked at the letter.  
suprisingly it was from Haruko then he crappled it then throwed  
it in the trash can.  
  
The next day...  
  
Rukawa was riding his bike around town then fallen asleep unsurprisingly  
he bump into someone. A girl landed on her butt and all her groceries   
fell in the ground. The bubble at Rukawa's nose pop that cause him to   
wake. "Gomen nasai" said the girl then Rukawa rubbed his eyes to see  
the girl clearly who was Fuji. Fuji gathered all her groceries and Rukawa  
helped her up. "Do you want me to help you with your grocery bags so  
you won't get tired?"he asked her. "If its not a bother, why not" she   
smiled. Then Rukawa put the grocery bags at the basket on his bike made  
Fuji ride infront of him so she won't fall, making him lean on her closer  
and made her blushed a bit. 'I wish he won't fall asleep, I'm to young to  
die' she thought then the blush turned to pale red. While Rukawa's paddling  
he asked what the grocery's for. "It's for my friend. She begged me to   
do a certain chore cause she has a date today" she answered. "Why are you  
doing the responsibilities of others? Don't you get tired or mad when they  
ask for your help?" he asked with a bit concern. 'For the first time in all   
history he said something more than 5 to 10 words' she thought. "No, I  
am happy to help others. This is the only way to be known, even in such  
little task is a big help to be remembered and that makes me happy" she   
answered his question. "Don't you ever feel you're taken advantage or used?"  
he ask her as he looks at her eyes. "Yes, sometimes but it doesn't matter."she  
said as she look away. The both cruise quietly as the sun set. Fuji felt secure.  
Rukawa felt something funny that he can't even explain. 'What could it be?'  
he thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To be continued....  
  
Author's notes:  
Rienne: Love is in the air!!!  
*Rienne puts her arms at the blushing Rukawa and Fuji.  
Rienne: You won't need to know Rukawa  
Rukawa: Shut up  
Fuji: Rienne-san a mob is here and they want to talk to you.  
Rienne: Sew me! hahaha  
*the rally goes on  
Rukawa fans: Hey bitch! Bring us back our Rukawa and find  
other leading man.  
Rienne: What the f*ck did they just said! Never!! you bunch of  
son of the tot!! Watch your mouth sister!! If you don't want me to  
tot your tot and send you to hell. Damn!!   
Rukawa: You are hell  
Fuji: Geez...tot!  
  
What do you say! hehehe...to much author's violence ha! 


	2. Love vs Friendship

IT CAME OVER ME IN A RUSH  
  
Author's notes:  
Rienne: MUSHI MUSHI MINNA!  
*The audience started covering their ears.  
Rukawa: Odumari baka!  
Rienne: Nani! Oy nandato teme?!  
Fuji: Hey hey hey be calm! this a no noise zone.  
Rienne: So lovedoctor is back again to tell the continued  
story It came over me in a rush! While reading this fanfic  
why don't you guys listen to the song Rush by Blackstreet!  
Rukawa: Is that the fanfic's theme song?  
Rienne: Hai!  
Fuji: Guys they are waiting!  
Rienne: hehehe! I am not so good in english so deal with it!  
Lights camera ACTION!!!  
  
Chapter2Love v.s. Friendship  
  
Fuji can't sleep after Rukawa helped her in fetching the groceries  
and sending her home.   
  
Flash back...  
  
"Ah...Fuji san"Rukawa said nervously to Fuji as she open the door   
to her house. "Hai?" she answered as she look at him in wonder.  
"Can I fetch you everytime you go and leave school?" he asked as  
he blushed wildly. "Why not!" Fuji answered nervously then turned  
around to walk inside. POK. She didn't notice the door was closed  
by the wind. "Ouch! my head" she said as she touch her forehead.   
Then she heard a soft giggle, she turned to see but Rukawa quickly turned  
serious. "Hehehe"she giggled with embarassment then went in quickly.  
'God! Now he won't walk with me anymore! This is so embarassing'  
she thought a as she lean at the door.  
  
End of flash back...  
  
Fuji was hitting her head with a pillow 'baka baka baka' she shouted   
inside. Ringringring. "Konbanwa! Dare desu ka?" she said as she pick  
up the phone. "Fujisan? Ojima itaashimasu?"said the voice in the other  
line. "Harukosan! Gomen, I just don't feel good today" Fuji answered   
quickly. 'Shit! I forgot Haruko had a huge crush on Rukawa! What will  
happen to our friendship!' she thought crazily. "Fujisan!!"Haruko shouted.  
"Hai!"she answered. "Well...I was wondering, did Rukawa read my letter?"  
she asked. "Well...um...gee Harukosan but I left after I gave the letters to  
him"she answered nervously 'He dumped it all in the trash can' Fuji want to   
say but don't want to hurt Haruko's feelings. "Oh I just wish he knew already  
what I feel for him" she said as if she is flying. "Yes! I think he would   
know" Fuji sweatdrop 'That your still dreaming!' she thought. "Well got  
to go I have alot of chores to do today"Haruko said cheerfully. 'Good'  
Fuji thought. "Bye" Fuji said then hang the phone. "Gee more girls would  
really get mad at me if Rukawa ever remember to fetch tomorrow" she   
said as she hits her head more and more with her pillow.   
  
The next day...  
  
'The coast is clear' Fuji thought as she sneak out her house. "What are you  
doing?" asked a man infront of her. She turned and saw Rukawa. "Your  
here?!"said Fuji surprisingly. Rukawa nodded. "I thought you were just  
fooling me" she said. "Why should I fool you?" Rukawa asked. Fuji blushed.  
"We better go if you don't want to be late" he said as he ready his blue bike.  
"Hai!"answered Fuji then climb in the bike then Rukawa ride beside her.  
"Hold on tight" he said then he paddle. 'We were too close' Fuji thought.  
Then they avoid to look at each other's faces.   
  
"Hey! Ain't that Fuji riding with Rukawa Kaede!!"said a girl talking to Haruko.  
BONK. Fuji didn't notice Rukawa sleep and made the both of them bump  
at someone. "Ouch!" said the voice both Rukawa and Fuji flew away the bike  
and made Rukawa land over Fuji. All eyes widen especially Fuji and Rukawa.   
'She looks better this close' Rukawa thought. Everybody that saw the incident  
blushed especially Rukawa and Fuji their face is as red as a tomato. "Since when  
are you going to lean over her!"said a loud voice. "Hanamichi-san" said Fuji as  
Rukawa helped her stand up. "Non of your damn business baka" said Rukawa  
as he stared at Sakuragi with his very famous ice cold glare. Rukawa handed  
Fuji her bag then left. All the girls glared throwing daggers at Fuji. Then she  
stop from her walk. "Haruko-san!?"she said surprisingly. Haruko runned away  
from Fuji. "Wait Haruko!" she shouted as she runs after her but Haruko didn't   
stop from running. 'This is so bad' she thought.  
  
At lunch no one dared to sit with Fuji. 'This is the worst day of my life' she   
thought. She stop by infront of Haruko's group. "Harukosan can I please eat  
next to you?"she begged. "I don't want to eat lunch with a traitor" Haruko   
answered. "Matsui?"she asked her other friend. "I'm sorry Fuji but..."she can't  
continue. "That's okay!"she smiled then left the canteen. 'Talk about serious   
jealousy, none of my friends even want to talk or to eat with me! I know this   
would happen' she thought as she walk going to the roof top while holding her   
lunch box. 'Finally' she said as she opened the door to the roof top. She walk   
forward to look to a better place to eat, that she didn't notice someone sleeping  
on the floor and cause her to slip and land on her butt. "Ouch!"she shouted and  
made the man wake up. The man blink at her and her vice versa. Then the man  
rub his sleepy eyes like a cute kawaii baby. "Fu...ji-san?" he said surprisingly.   
"Rukawa-san?"she said surprisingly too. "Why are you here?" he asked with a bit  
of care. Then she told Rukawa everything and how she ended up on the roof top.  
"Welcome to the loner's club"said Rukawa with a boring voice. "Yeah" she   
giggled as they sit above the door like where Eugene is always caught with Sharlene  
by Jenny at ghost fighter. Basta yun!!. "I'll eat with you if you want" Rukawa said.  
Fuji looked at Rukawa but he was looking at the sky. She smiled. She opened her   
lunch box and gave Rukawa a riceball. "Here" she said as she reached the riceball at  
Rukawa and smiles. Rukawa blushed then gets the riceball from her hand. She   
giggled again. 'Like the sound of bells in my ears' he thought. They ate their lunch  
quietly while staring at Japan's most beautiful city Tokyo. Meanwhile, Fuji didn't   
notice that Rukawa's fans followed her. "That Fuji is enough! She's gonna get it!"  
said Toufa, the head of Rukawa's fanclub.  
  
After classes...pls. don't forget that Rukawa and Fuji are already in third yr.   
  
'I wonder if Rukawa is still gonna ride with me home?' she wonders. She accidentally  
bump at a girl with a below shoulder length brunette hair. "Gomen nasai" she said to  
her. "Rienne-san" said a guy running towards them. 'Wait isn't that Jun Setshiya ace of   
Todai basketball team' she thought. 'He is the captain before of Daiei' she thought  
again as she saw the girl and the guy left. "What a blessed girl!" she said then another  
man runned and passed her. "Rienne-san! Have you forgotten that I'm your chaperon"  
said the man. "Itokosan, do you have too?"said the girl. "Whether you like it or not!"  
he ordered. 'Hey ain't that Koshino Hiroaki the front guard of Todai too! She is   
really blessed to have a cousin that cute' she thought again. "Are you going to waste   
time staring at those three"said a cold vioce. She turned her head and saw Rukawa  
holding his bike "Gomen, I didn't notice you came" she said. Both of them stared for  
awhile, like there was a staring contest. "What?!"Rukawa broke the silence. She bowed  
her head and turns it "Nothing" she smiled "It's just that...I thought you have forgotten"  
she said. He helped her put her bag at his bike "Not because I have to practice means I   
have to forget a promise" he said as he supported Fuji to ride in the bike. "But...ain't  
I a bother to you? You see...you can't practice more if you keep sending me home"she  
laughed. "And the finals is in 3 days you need more practice if you want your last  
high school days to be memorable" she frowned. Rukawa paddled "Don't worry! I just  
follow my instinct" he said as he paddled fast. "I already have enough practice and now  
all I need is rest" he said. "Well don't worry I pray for you so that our team would win  
the finals" Fuji smiled. "Fuji-san?" "Hai!" she answered. "Can you come with me for  
awhile? I want to show you something!" he asked not looking at her. "Okay! Why not?"  
she answered as she looks away.  
  
"Wow! This place is so refeshing" Fuji said as she runs barely footed on the sand.   
They stop for awhile at the beach. "So what do you want to show me?" she asked.  
'She is so naive' Rukawa thought. "The sunset that's all nothing else" he answered. Near  
the beach was a open basketball court. Both started walking on the sand and water   
keep rising and leaving thier feets. "When I was young I never ever thought of playing bas-  
ketball before. My parents' never allowed me to play, so I know nothing about it. Then one  
time my cousin stayed for awhile at our house. He thought me how to play basketball  
by heart and the importance of basketball too. So ever since he always stay or visit our  
house, we always play one on one with him. His dream is to be the no. 1 player in the  
whole japan but a day before that happens he met an accident. The next day I saw the news   
on T.V. and it really breaks me apart. After that I promise myself to follow his   
footprints until I became... unstoppable" he said to Fuji then both sat on the sand while the   
sun set's. "Why are you telling me this?"she asked as she looks at him. "I don't know? I  
even don't know why I am telling this to you?"he said as he look at her. Their faces  
are so close!!! They both started blushing then looked away. Fuji looked above then  
started sharing "When I was young...I was the most shy girl in school. I really don't talk  
to much because at a very young age both my parents left me. I was in trauma. When  
I was in elementary I met Haruko and Matsui, the three of us became inseperatable.   
They help me to forget my blues and paint my sorrowful life into red. Since then we  
are helping each other through thick and thin" she said. "And then... look what happened now"   
she laughed then frowned. Her eyes started to be watery. "After all I promise never to cry  
in such things, but..." "Why should you holding back? When you can't hold much longer?"  
Rukawa said as he look at her. And so she did. She quickly leaned at Rukawa's shirt.  
Salty tears stained it but he didn't care. Then he puts his arms around her as she shares  
her pain to him. Don't be green minded  
  
Both of them didn't notice the moon rises. "It's 7 in the evening, I should bring you home"  
Rukawa said as he help her up. And they both cruise their way to Fuji's house. "Fu-chan"  
a woman shouted the rush out her house. "Are you okay?...wait...who's this handsome young   
man?" the woman asked Fuji as she looks at Rukawa. "Rukawa-kun, I want you to meet my   
Aunt" Fuji smiled and so her aunt. Fuji's aunt whispered something to her, and she blushed  
and looked at Rukawa. "Rukawasan would you mind if you eat dinner with us?"she asked.  
"Why not, my parents won't mind anyway" he said. And so they all went in.  
  
2 Hours later...  
  
"I better get going before my mom and dad gets worried" he said. Fuji assisted Rukawa out  
until they reach her house' stoop. "Rukawa-san I want to thank you for all" she said to him.  
"That was nothing". "What can I ever do to return your goodness?" she asked him. "Watch  
my final game?"he said to her. She smiled "That is so shallow...but if that's what you want   
okay" then she leaned at him and kiss him at the cheek. He touched his cheek, he was red.  
"What was that for?!" "It's a simple way to show my appretiation! That's all"she smiled then  
went in and close the door. Leaving Rukawa stiff outside still touching his cheek...then he  
smiled and left.  
  
'Finally, it was confirmed.'  
'I had fallen head over heels for someone whom I thought I would never fall for.'  
'The ever silent, shy and the unknown'  
'Fuji Kuwaru'just made up the sirname  
'I just few days...so unexpected'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's notes:  
Rienne: Hey mom! I'm in the fanfic!!  
Rukawa: So what! who cares at all!  
Fuji: Riennesan the story is getting kinda mushy you know!  
Rienne: Duh! That's what I am intending to do baka!  
I wish no one's steam rises in hot temperature! If you could  
see the ending part sounds like the unexpected! sorry Rage  
but those are the only exact words I need...Gomen  
Sayonara, Ashita no yoru kite kudasai! 


	3. Sometimes either one of you has to suffe...

IT CAME OVER ME IN A RUSH  
  
Author's notes:  
Rienne: I am running out of ideas!!! Help me before I lose my  
grip!!!  
*Rukawa knock Rienne down.  
Rienne: What was that for, bastard?!  
Rukawa: To lower your steam...  
Rienne: You misunderstood me jerk!  
*Rienne runs after Rukawa with a trigger on her hands.  
This scene is cut off for awhile...  
Fuji: While waiting...please read the chapter!!  
*she bowed then turned the page...  
  
Chapter3Sometimes either one of you have to suffer in Love  
  
After 2 days both Rukawa and Fuji's feeling with each other becomes stonger  
than ever. More and more girls gets more mad at Fuji but she didn't care   
cause she know that Rukawa is there to comfort her. The only person happy  
with thier so-called relationship is Sakuragi, not Haruko, not Toufa, not the  
three trying hard 'jologs' or cheap cheerleaders of Rukawa, not Rukawa's   
fanclub and also not the gays that have a undying crush at Rukawa. Fuji? no  
comment. Every lunch, Fuji always ended up eating with Rukawa and every  
dismissal she always waits for Rukawa even if he ended his practice, late. She  
don't mind the warnings and mockings of his fans, 'who cares we are only   
friends anyway' she always thought but deep down, she don't know if she still  
feel the same way to him or has it deepen.   
  
"Rukawa-kun"Haruko puts all her guts together and face her fear. "What...?"  
"I just want to know...do you have a thing with Fuji?"she asked. "And if  
I say yes!" 'I really wish we have' he thought. "But but...you can't!" she cried.  
"And why!" "Can't you see! Ever since, I have always love you. Can't you see  
that I have done everything just to express it to you. I have face all umiliations  
and snubs you have ever gave. You don't even face me when I'm talking to  
you! But...but why!!! Why is it that only Fuji is the one you speak with? To tell  
the truth, she never felt something deep for you, just interest! What made you   
like her so fast? What did you see in her that you don't see in me or any other  
girl who falls for you?!" she cried as more tears fell from her rosy cheeks. He  
looked at her "Courage" was all he said then left. Living Haruko standing alone  
thinking of what Rukawa meant. 'Her courage to face me...nobody other than  
Ayako, treats me like a normal teenager. And what makes her different form  
the others is that she sees what's inside of me not just my outer appearance.' he  
thought as he pass the hallway of thier school.   
  
Fuji heard all. And she was so guilty to hear such words that came out Haruko's.  
'It's my fault anyway. I never ever imagine that I would ever fall to Rukawa. True,  
I never felt anything at our first encounter but as days gone by I should interest at  
his playing and now that I faced him it turns out that my feelings for him deepen  
more than interest. And I felt guilty with it. Everytime I look at the sky, I always  
remember that he is to high for me to reach but as days goes by something is  
drawing me closer to reach him. Should I follow my heart or my conscience?'  
She look down and tears fell from her cheeks down to the ground. Haruko caught  
Fuji hiding at the back of the hallway "Are you happy! You have him all by yourself,  
without facing anything embarrasing! And I call you a friend, I hate you I hate you  
very much" she shouted to her. "Haruko-san! I didn't notice him falling for me! I'm  
so sorry, but its not my fault if he falls for me!! You know I can't control his feelings"  
Fuji cried. "I don't want to listen to anymore! If you want our friendship to remain  
forget him and stay away from him, you don't love anyway! Right?!." Fuji didn't  
answer, one thing's for sure she isn't sure of her feelings for him.  
  
'Should I wait for him?'Fuji walk back and forth. She thinking of it before dismissal   
until now. 'He might get worried if I didn't show up! But if Haruko saw me with  
him again, then...I would never hear the end of it! So its final I won't show up!!   
Gomen nasai Rukawa-san, it's just that...' she can't think anymore she just runned  
away without looking back. "Score! Haruko you just made that janky Fuji latered"  
said Toufa as she pats Haruko's back. Matsui just stared at Haruko 'Sometimes we  
have to change...But is this for the better?' she thought and look away.   
  
"Where is she?"Rukawa looked everywhere, he just finished his practice and wentout   
to look for her. It was getting dark and soon droplets of rain started falling above   
hitting the ground. "Rukawakun"said a sweet voice, he turned and saw Haruko   
standing infront of him. She was holding an umbrella and smiled. But he didn't  
say a word he just passed her and left the school and went home without Fuji by his   
side.  
  
Meanwhile at Fuji's room...she made a poem to express her feelings.alone by  
sumiyo Mutsumi  
  
A dry breeze is blowing  
The city is getting cold  
I wonder how many seasons have   
passed without even a sound?  
  
'I was sitting on my bed thinking, when...my phone ringed. I know its him...'  
  
All of the people coming and going  
bear heavy burdens,  
searching for tomorrow   
within the heat haze wavering in the distance.  
  
"Konbanwa, dare desu ka?" she said lamely. "Fuji-san..." 'I was right was him'   
  
Feelings like sand   
falling through my hands...  
Back then, the words that pierced my heart  
suddenly started to throb with pain, but...  
  
"Doko ni ittekimashita ka?! Do shita no desu ka?" he asked worriedly.  
Where have you been? What happened to you?  
  
I've searched for pieces of myself,  
counting the endless nights all the while.  
These feelings are becoming so certain  
I almost lose myself.  
Right now, without fail, I will walk  
forward, however far  
  
"Rukawakun...Okamai naku...watashi genki desu...gomen"is all I could say.  
Rukawa...Don't bother...I am fine...sorry  
  
I wonder, why is the sky so vast?  
Even though I tried to yell,  
my voice didn't come and   
the tears poured out.  
  
"That's nothing! I'm just checking up...what happened to you anyway?"  
  
Wonder where the birds are  
flying off to, as they freely  
slice through the wind?  
One can't return to the same  
place as it once was in days  
gone by.  
  
"I didn't feel better so I went home first" I said on the wires.  
  
Even if I give up my dreams   
likethis, I won't suppress my  
soaring heart beat.  
  
"Watashi wa muko ni ikimasu" he said to me worrily.  
I will be there  
  
Someday, I want to reach  
as high as the clouds.  
I'll spread wide the wings in  
my heart and journey once again  
I will reach it, without fail.  
  
"Iie, iie! Okamai naku "I answered quickly.  
No,no! Don't bother  
  
I've searched for pieces of   
myself, counting the endless   
nights all the while.  
  
"Hai, hai...Ano, wasurenaide ashita no asa..."he said sincerly  
Okay, okay...but, please don't forget tomorrow morning  
  
These feelings are becoming so certain  
I almost lose myself.  
Right now, without faol, I will walk  
forward, however far  
  
"Shirimamasen...gomen"I cried "Sayonara" then I hang the phone.   
I don't know...I 'm sorry Goodbye  
  
'Why do I felt like I wanted to go there but my conscience keep  
pushing here. I can't under stand if I wanted to come or not, I  
must choose fast before tomorrow comes...' Fuji hugs her pillow.  
She wanted to cry but she strong, she not like any other girl. She's  
different.  
  
'Why do I feel that she's not alright' Rukawa thought as he looks  
at the ceiling of his room. 'I could sense it with her voice...its sad  
and lonely' Rukawa covers his face with his pillow and recall his  
conversation with Fuji in the phone awhile ago. 'Why do I have  
this feeling that she would not come...'  
  
The next day...  
  
'It's comfirmed that I won't come but...still...' Fuji folded her   
blanket and cleaned her room. 'Nothing makes me alive today.  
I can't smile, laugh, etc. My soul is shattered...I want to come but  
I can't'  
  
Meanwhile at the station...  
  
'Where is she?' Rukawa turns his head seaching for Fuji but no where  
to be seen. "Hey Kitsune! Your going to left if you don't get in quick"  
said a red headed man as he swings in and out of the door of the train.  
"Baka! tell Mr Anzai to wait for a few more minutes" Rukawa shouts out  
loud for everyone to hear. "What's your damage anyway Rukawa? You  
never been like this before" a fat man went near him and asked him with   
care. "It's just that..." "Don't worry, whoever your waiting for must have  
woke up late. I'm sure she'll find a way to see your game"smiled the man.  
Rukawa can't wait anymore so he went in but his eyes still glued outside.  
The train started to run. He sat near Haruko "Rukawa-kun? Are you alright?"  
he didn't answer. "It's Fuji huh...I told you she doesn't like you, so why   
keep denying it?!" "I won't believe you til' she say it to me, infront of my   
face"he glared at Haruko and said no more.  
  
"The game will start in an hour and I'm still here" she said as she hugs herself  
tight. "I really want to go but..." "But what?!" her aunt suddenly appeared.  
"But everyone would hate me for getting his heart" "You mean the nice young  
man" "Hai"she said stubornly. "Why are you scared?" "No" "Then why bother?  
He chose you, not them. You must be happy that of all girls, he keeps his gaze  
only for you" smiled her aunt. "But what about my friends?" "Is that more   
important? To sacrifice you feelings for someone else? It's your choice, follow  
your heart or to regret it all your life..." then she left leaving Fuji to reflect on what  
her aunt just said. "What should I do...?" she closed her eyes for awhile then  
opened it wide "I know" then stood up and left her house. "Taxi" she shouted  
and a cab stopped. 'To follow your heart'  
  
It's passed an hour and the game started but Fuji is still not there. Rukawa look  
aroud for her, thinking that she must be sitting with the audience. But she's not  
there. "Time out" said the referee. "Coach Anzai, can I call someone first" said  
Rukawa as he bowed to the fat man. "Why not! Kuwaru why don't you   
exchange with Rukawa first". Rukawa quickly wentout the court and runned to  
the hallway looking for a pay phone.   
  
"Hello"said a older woman voice. "Hello good afternoon are you Fuji's aunt?"  
"Yes, I am"her voice was not as lively as before. "I Rukawa Keade Fuji's friend,   
is she there?" the voice started crying "I'm sorry son but...she can't come to your   
game" she cried. "But why?" "Because, while she's on her way there...the cab she  
used...met an accident...she's in a manner of life and death"she cried. "I'll go there,  
where is the hospital?" "No, please...before she was brought to the hospital she   
told if you call...  
  
Flashback...  
  
"Auntie...please tell Rukawa...not to mind me...I want him to finish his game...that's  
the only way to make me...happy" then she was brought to the ambulance.  
  
End of flashback...  
  
After talking to Fuji's aunt Rukawa went to the court quickly. Then he exchange  
places again with Kuwaru. 'I'll win this game Fuji just wait and see' then he started  
playing. "Haruko-san what's the matter" Matsui asked the pale girl near her. "It's   
just that...Rukawa plays like his not himself" she answered. "Are you happy?" "What  
kind of question is that?"she looked at Matsui. "You know what I'm saying" Haruko  
frowned "I don't know..."  
  
After the game Shohoku won. Rukawa left not reaching the awardings he went quickly  
to Fuji. "Fuji-san..."he holds her hand. "Please wake up...I don't want you to leave me...  
please" but there is no use she can't wake up.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To be continued...  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Rienne: Hahaha...I won over you!!!  
Rukawa: _) You just won becoz you have a trigger  
Rienne: Anyway! Is it to late for Rukawa to tell his true feelings  
to Fuji...is she going to die...  
Rukawa: Will the author keep dreaming!  
* -_-# Rienne punched Rukawa's head.  
Rienne: Find out at the last chapter of It came over me in a rush!!! 


	4. I will never leave you

IT CAME OVER ME IN A RUSH  
  
Author's notes: Rienne: Well I'm back again, and I can see that not even one has a courage to read this coz they are not Fujiru fans. Rukawa: I told you your just wasting time for this! Rienne: Oh well! Whoever read this...I am greatful you even reached up to here and got the guts to read this. To tell you the truth I am not that good in English, especially the present and past stuff. Sometimes my ask becomes asked etc. you know! And got lots of wrong grammars. Rukawa: Baka Fuji: Poor dear Rienne: ^-^ but don't worry this would be the last chapter...at least I have the strength to reach the last chapter...this is getting boring... lights...camera...action...  
  
Chapter 4 I Would Never Live You  
  
Fuji was confined in the hospital for two straight weeks with no sign of life, living Rukawa Kaede more cold than before. No one in Shohoku have the guts to start a conversation with him even Sakuragi can't do it. 'No one will ever bring back the old Rukawa Kaede...only...' Hanamichi cuts his thoughts and came to his senses. "Hey Kitsune! You seem to be not interested in playing basketball this last two weeks. Is something bothering you?!"he ask Rukawa as he pats his back. "I'm not in the mood to play monkey with you baka!" he glared coldly to the horrified red head man. "Hey why don't you forget about your worries and celebrate with me and my friends, don't worry my treat!" he smiles and shows his money. "What's to celebrate for? The girl that I really like was in the hospital and in a matter of life and death?!"he shouts at him and walks away. "He really got it!" Hanamichi crosses his arms at the back of his head and left. Failure. After dismissal Rukawa went to the hospital to visit her.  
  
He can't complete the day with out seeing her, slowly he opens the knob of the door that opens a small portion. There he saw a very familiar figure. "Fuji-san...I am so sorry for all my faults" she cried. "I wish I never told you not to go to the game and request you to stay away from him" hiccups started to irritate her conversation and her eyes started to get heavy watery red. "So its your fault that this happened to her" Rukawa barge in mad. Very mad. He was right the girl she heard was the one and only friend of Fuji, Haruko. "Rukawa-kun, Gomen" she bows and started to run off the room but he holds her wrist tight to prevent her from leaving. "We're not yet finish" he pulled her closed and made her look straight in the eye. His eyes were deep dark blue, emotionless. "Do you believe in karma...everything you have done to her will come back to you" he said looking at a horrified face. His looks like he wants to kill. Haruko with all her strength pulls her wrist to get free and started to run as fast as she can. 'I am so sorry' her tears starts to increase more and more.  
  
Rukawa faces Fuji and went near her. Her wounds are still there but it started to heal in a slow pace. She looks fragile, lying in the bed, but still...lifeless. 'I want you to wake up as soon as possible...I want you to know what I feel for you' he touches her cheeks and felt her warmth. He strokes her hair went again back to her cheeks. "I won't let anyone else hurt" then kisses her in the forehead. It was going to be the end of the school year and Rukawa is not sure if they would see each other again. He wants her to be his partner this coming Junior prom and wanted to tell her what he feels before he leaves for America.  
  
After a week...  
  
Rukawa dash to the hospital after classes to check Fuji, it was the day he was waiting for. Excitedly he opened the door into Fuji's room after he heard that she just woke up 2 hours ago. Time stopped for him after he saw what's inside the room...nothing . No sign of her. A nurse notice him entered the room. 'Sir if you're looking for the patient book in that room, she jut left awhile ago...she was brought to a better hospital. Her strength is not yet back and she needs more medical help."smiled the nurse. "Do you know where find her?" he asks politely. "I'm sorry but...they left so fast that we don't know what hospital she was transferred at" he frowns "Ok, thanks" then left. 'Looks like I would be bring myself alone again in the party' he thought as he lifelessly kicks the can blocking his way.  
  
The party is getting started and Rukawa sadly sat at the edge of the room, looking blankly at the floor. A herd of girls started to tempt him to dance with them. No use, he is like a statue with no life at all. He reaches for a glass of crambel and jin and started sipping. 'What's the use of life if not for her' he continued to drink more and more, glass after glass. "Don't tell me your also a champion drinker" said a girl in front of him. He started to look at her feet, she was wearing dark blue high-heeled shoes. Slowly looking up. "You look kinda pathetic! You know" she said again. She was wearing a plain dress, length above the knee showing her perfect figure, continues in looking up. "You have change for the past few weeks...are you okay?" her voice started to be caring. Then he saw her face...shock. Infront of him was the girl that he really, really likes ...Fuji. She was wearing the slightest make up, and her hair was tied half pony that made her show her true beauty. "But...how?!" he said in a shock voice. She smiled the smile that melts his heart 'At last I saw her smile again.' "I just woke up when I saw Haruko and Matsui. They quickly sent me to a better doctor to let me heal quickly as soon as possible before the party starts. I'm sorry if it took awhile...I really want to surprise you, so I didn't tell anyone where I'd be"she said. It took them awhile to stare at each other then...Rukawa quickly holds her shoulders and pulled her near him. "Don't thank me thank them"she said and points at Haruko and Matsui. The both went near them and Rukawa bows in front of everyone. "Thank you Matsui...Haruko! And Haruko...I'll bring back what I have told you"he smiles at the blushing girl. Quickly she offended "Rukawakun, don't worry I just want to straight things up so when that karma comes, it would also turn out fine" she smiles. The pair nodded "Excuse guys but may I have a word with Fuji?"ask Rukawa. "Why not" the both smiled and left the two. Rukawa led Fuji to the balcony, there they dance in a slow pace. Fuji leans at Rukawa's chest she could hear the beating of Rukawa's heart in a fast pace, she could also feel him stiffen when he laid his hand in her waist and felt the coldness of his hands as he touches her hand. In the other hand Rukawa felt Fuji's warmth, her whole body hots. He looks down and saw Fuji's cheeks red and rosy 'definitely kawaii'. The dance goes on and on that make them feel that they have been dancing forever, until the music ended slowly. Gently they pushed each other away, then silence. "Fuji-san in the past weeks I started to have feelings for you..."he broke the silence laid his hands in her shoulder. "I just want to tell you how much I...I...lo...ve...you" he said nervously. Fuji's stare broke up into a smile, the most beautiful smile he ever seen "I love you too" she hugs him tight, a tear fell from her eyes. "But there is one thing putting us apart for awhile" Fuji's smile turned to a frown. "Oh..." she push away. "I'll be leaving tomorrow and be away for a few years" they said together.  
  
"Oh"they said again and looks away. "Whatever happens I will still wait for you...I wish you too"she blushes. Rukawa looks at her and laid his hands in her shoulders and said "I will wait for you no matter what" slowly he leans at her until both of them could hear each other's breath. Fuji looks deeply at his blue orbs and slowly closes their eyes, the next thing they knew they are touching each other lips. Both description of the kiss, soft, sweet and gentle and ofcourse full of love. The kiss took minutes making them thinks time has stop and seemed forever but... forever seems too short for them. Fire works started to show and there kiss more fantastic. Slowly they broke up the kiss and hug each in other's arms. Why waste time? They should use it wisely, it's there last day together. So the night turns out to be fine but a bit doubtful for the both of them. 'Wait a minute where is he/she going again' said Rukawa and Fuji as they lay up from their own beds. Rukawa calls Fuji's phone and Fuji calls Rukawa's phone. Busy. They given up.  
  
The next morning...  
  
Rukawa sits on the plane going to New York. 'I wish I knew where she'd go so I could write her everyday' he thought then frowns. "Excuse me, your sitting at my chair"said a girl but in a gentle way. "Sorry I was wait for..."he broke his sentence when he saw the girl's face. "Rukawa?!" "Fuji?!" "What are you doing here?" they said the same time. "I'm going to take up college in America" Fuji smiles as she blushes. "Me...too" he said while blushing. "Where there?"he ask her as she sits on her chair. "Green Meadows University" she answered. Silence. "What?" she waves her hand into his face. "Hello earth to Rukawa, still there?" he smiles...a very wide one and then hugs her tight. "whoa" "Fate really brought us together...We are in the same university!" Fuji can't speak a word, she is over joyed the next thing she remembers is that he was holding her chin and his leaning closer to her, his head bowing to reach her's. Their lips yet again...touched. Her arms circled him and his arms touched her waist...both deepen the sweet kiss for it won't be last. 'I would never live you, ever again' they both thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Owari!!!!!  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Rienne: At last its finish!! Rukawa: Finally I could go back to my own world! Rienne: Don't be sure Rukawa... *she glared at Fuji and Rukawa Rienne: This would end right now but it would not be the last *Rienne laughs Fuji: Oh dear! Rukawa: Booger!  
  
P.s. So what do you say I'll be waiting for more complains!!! ( ^ ,~V 


End file.
